Officers and Lovers
by valtin
Summary: The process of Horatio and Calleigh becoming a couple
1. Default Chapter

Title: Officers and Lovers

Author: Valtin4

Rating: PG

Summary: The process of Horatio and Calleigh becoming a couple

Pairing: Horatio/ Calleigh

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, I do not own them

"Dad your drunk," Calleigh said knowing that this was all too common for her father. "You need to go home and sleep it off."

Her dad had come to her work drunk and right in front of everyone was making a very public scene. His voice was slowly raising and more and more people were starting to look at what the noise was.

"I will go home when I feel like it, I thought that I would come down here and see you but look at how ungrateful you are being I thought that I had raised you better than that," her father replied with a stubble in his step as he said it.

"Dad please I will drive you home right home please," Calleigh said with desperation now in her voice as she reached for her father's hand. Just as she reached his hand he yanked it away with great force.

"I have already told you I will go home when I feel like it, I wanted to stay here all day I will," her father replied know raising his voice so high that even Horatio came around the corner to see what was going on. Calleigh felt herself getting very red and know she was even more embarrassed that Horatio was seeing this. Things soon got very worst as Horatio was coming to help as he most often did when he saw Calleigh was in trouble.

"How are you doing today sir," Horatio said directing his attention to Calleigh's father and offering him his hand to shake.

"Now this is a man who knows manners, I am great," Calleigh's father said seizing Horatio's hand.

"I was just leaving for lunch I was hoping that you would like to join me," Horatio said again only addressing the question to Calleigh's father.

"Thank you for asking I think I will," Calleigh's father said giving Calleigh a kiss on the forehead before turning and walking toward the elevators.

"Don't worry about I will take him out to lunch get him sobered up and then I will drive him home," Horatio said seeing the worried look on Calleigh's face.

"Thank you for all of this I really appreciate it, but you don't need to do this," Calleigh said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"It would be my pleasure to do, I would be eating lunch alone if not," Horatio replied with a smile on his face. Trying her hardest Calleigh tried to make a smile. "It will all be okay, don't worry about it," Horatio said putting his hand on her cheek before he turned to depart for the elevators.

It was around one o'clock in the morning when Horatio decided that he was going to finally leave. As he started walking to the elevators he noticed that Calleigh was still working. Wondering what she was still doing at work he averted on his path to the elevators.

He leaned against the door frame of the ballistics lab and just watched her work. She was beautiful. He loved to just watch her, the way she carried herself was with such grace. He knew that it could never be nothing more than just feelings because he was her superior but he could always wish that it was more.

She knew that he was watching her. She could smell his cologne. She had feelings for him but she also knew that they could never be acted on. But her feelings went deeper, she frequently wondered if he had feelings for her. Not only that but if he was in love with Yelina. All she knew for sure was the way that she felt for him and the way he always seemed to be there when she needed him.

"You know you can come in, you don't have to stand at the door," Calleigh finally said standing up with her eyes buried in a microscope looking at a bullet.

"What are you still doing here?" Horatio replied only stepping a few more inches inside.

"I am really into this case, you know how that is," she replied still not looking up, afraid to lock eyes with him. "About today, I am sorry about my dad I really thought that he had stopped drinking."

"You don't have to apologize, I know that it is hard for you to deal with it all," Horatio said know moving closer to where Calleigh was. He had gotten just close enough to see tears slowly streaming down her pretty cream colored skin.

"Calleigh," Horatio said grabbing her arm so that she looked up and right into his eyes, "you don't have to carry your father's burdens as well as your own." Calleigh was now crying harder.

Horatio pulled her into his arms. Her head rested perfectly on his chest and his head rested on the top of her head. After a few minutes pasted of her crying she pulled out his comfortable embrace and wiped her eyes.

"I feel so embarrassed," Calleigh said with a little crack of a smile.

"You shouldn't crying is quite natural," Horatio said returning the smile while putting his hand on her cheek the way he hard earlier today.

Spontaneously Calleigh lifted up on her toes and kissed Horatio. When their lips broke, all that they could do was stare at each other.

"I am sor-," Calleigh started but was cut off by Horatio's lips.

TBC

Another chapter will come soon. Reviews welcomed.


	2. The Talk

Title: Officers and Lovers

Author: Valtin4

Rating: PG

Summary: The process of Horatio and Calleigh becoming a couple

Pairing: Horatio/ Calleigh

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, I do not own them

It had been a full week since Calleigh and Horatio shared their first kiss. When Horatio left the lab after their kiss he was more confused than he had ever been. He needed to know if Calleigh felt the same way for him as he did for her or was the kiss because she was very emotional at the time. He decided to give it time before he talk to her about it. He wanted to give her space so that it did not seem like he was crowding her.

Horatio was not the only one confused. All Calleigh could think about was that kiss. She knew why she kissed him, because she had very deep feelings for him. But she wondered did kiss her back because he felt sorry for her and all the things she was going though with her father? She had decided that she would not bring up the kiss unless he did.

So they worked like regular for a whole week. Not mentioning the kiss or anything regarding that day.

Horatio could not help it anymore he needed to know the answers to the questions that kept haunting every minute of the day. So he had decided that he would wait until that night and knowing that Calleigh would be working late he would talk to her.

The hours went by slow, but finally at midnight he decided that he needed to talk to her. So he left his office making his way to the ballistics lab. When he got there he didn't find her there. He turned around to leave feeling discouraged when he and Calleigh nearly knocked each other over.

"Whoa, sorry," Calleigh said regaining her balance before she had the chance to hit the ground.

"No problem, where were you?" Horatio said wondering where she had come from.

"I had to go to the bathroom, is there something that you needed?" Calleigh replied hoping that he would talk about the kiss that they had shared a week ago.

"Yeah I was...... wondering if you wanted to go out and get something to eat," Horatio said losing the courage to say anything at the very last moment. He knew that he had to say something before he exploded. And he couldn't deny that he was hungry.

Calleigh looked at him with a puzzled look. She had thought for sure that he was going to talk about last week. Then a new thought entered her mind maybe he was going to talk about last week he just wanted to do it over dinner. Anticipation was building inside of her and reflected it in her answer. "Sure let me just close things up here."

They walked about a block to a little diner that was open 24 hours a day. They sat down in a vacant booth. They sat there for a few seconds waiting for a waitress without saying a word. After the waitress took their order Horatio broke the silence that was sitting between them.

"About last week, I want to be completely honest with," Horatio said as Calleigh listened eagerly for the next words that came out of his mouth. "I was surprised when you kissed me, now don't get me wrong I loved it that you kissed me and that is why I kissed you back, Calleigh I have feelings for you that I know that I shouldn't have because I am your boss but I can't just make them go away. What I need to know from you is how you feel about me."

Calleigh looked at him hearing every word that came out of his mouth. He looked more serious then she had ever seen him look before. "When I kissed you last week it was.......it was because I wanted to. I have had feelings for you for sometime know but I didn't know how you felt and what was happening with Yelina, so I just thought that it was better for me to keep my feelings to myself." Calleigh finished saying everything that had been going though her head.

"What do you mean, what was happening with me and Yelina?" Horatio replied with a puzzled look on his face. But deep down he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It is no secret that you had a thing for Yelina," Calleigh replied. Yelina name just made her insides twist into a knot. Horatio could very well reply that he has feelings for Yelina too.

"I did have feelings for Yelina but that was some time ago, I have feelings for you and only for you," Horatio replied seeing the tense look on Calleigh's face ease. "Now let me ask you and Hagen."

"Hagen and I dated briefly but I broke up with him after he made a comment about my father being an alcoholic, I have no more feelings for Hagen," Calleigh replied and Horatio being satisfied with her answer.

Their food was brought to them and they ate and had a conversation that seemed to easily flow. After an hour and a half past Horatio paid the bill they walked back to the parking garage to where their cars where parked just a few parking spots apart. Horatio walked Calleigh to her car door.

"I was wondering if I could start seeing you out of work," Horatio said hoping that she would agree.

Calleigh was excited at this prospect but wanted to hear him say that he wanted to date her. "See me out of work, like how do you mean?"

Horatio cracked a smile knowing that Calleigh wanted to hear him say that he wanted to date her. "I want to take you out and go on multiple dates with you."

Calleigh started to smile but it quickly faded. "You are my superior it is forbidden for us to date," Calleigh said with a disappointed look on her face. But Horatio kept smiling.

"What people don't know can't hurt them," he replied as he put his hand on Calleigh's cheek and pull her closer to him and kissed her.

TBC

Another chapter will come soon. Reviews welcomed.


End file.
